The Ash Ketchum Chronicles Act 2
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: Ash and Misty, having been dating since the end of Act 1, are getting married! But Nero Julian and Team Rocket are back, and they won't let the wedding go off without a hitch...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Big Day

"I still can't believe you and Ash are actually… you know…"

"Getting married?" Misty said in reply to May's statement. Misty was wearing her blue wedding dress. Her hair was not in its usual side-ponytail status. Instead, she had let it grow down to her shoulders. "To some extent, neither can I."

"It really does seem like something out of a dream, doesn't it?" said Dawn.

"You can say that again," laughed Misty.

"It really does seem like something out of a dream, doesn't it?" repeated Dawn.

All three girls burst into laughter.

"Mistyyyyy!" came the voice of the groom. "Do I _have _to wear this suit?"

"As I've said three times now," sighed Misty, "_yes_, Ash. You do."

"But it's itchyyyy," whined Ash.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you bought it!" exclaimed Misty. "It's been three weeks since you did. It's far too late to do anything about it now."

"Fine," said Ash.

A short while later, another complaint was heard.

"Misty, Tracey made the tie too tight."

"You kept squirming around! Honestly, Ash, you're like a toddler about these things!"

"Whatever, Tracey. Misty, can you loosen it for me?"

"No, Ash!" Misty said. "You're not supposed to see me until I walk down the aisle!"

"Awwww, why not?"

"It's a tradition, Ash."

"I hate traditions."

"You'll have to bear with it until after the ceremony, unless you ask Tracey, Brock or Gary to help you."

"Gary and Brock are busy," Ash replied, "and I don't trust Tracey anymore."

"HEY!" Tracey protested.

"Well then, you'll have to live with it," said Misty.

Ash groaned.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if that boy ever hit puberty," May sighed.

"Oh, he did," said Misty. "Trust me on that one," she added with a wink.

"Oh, do tell," giggled Dawn.

"No can do," said Misty. "That's on a strictly on a need-to-know basis."

"Pleeeease?" begged May.

"Nope," refused Misty. "I'll tell you this: Giselle would be _so _jealous."

Dana entered the room.

"An' how's the blushin' bride doing?" she asked Misty.

"Oh, I'm fine," said Misty. "You know, other than the extreme excitement and a whole colony of Buterfree in my stomach."

"The main event's startin' in a few minutes," Dana reminded Misty. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Trust me, Dana," replied Misty with a smile, "I've been totally ready for almost an entire decade now."

Indeed, Ash and Misty, after three years of dating, were being wed at the Foreign Building in Hearthome City of the Sinnoh region. The building didn't often hold weddings, and it usually cost thousands upon thousands of Pokedollars to do so, but holding the wedding of a League Champion garners some good publicity, so the entire event was free on Ash and Misty's part.

The event had taken two months to organize. Misty, truth be told, did most of the actual organizing. Ash mostly just agreed with everything she said. He bought the first tuxedo he saw when the time came to purchase one. Misty, on the other hand, spent hours choosing a dress. This was the same when deciding the Best Man and Maid of Honor for the wedding. Ash immediately chose Brock, while Misty spent hours thinking before finally deciding on Dana.

Then there was the issue of sending out invitations. Ash insisted on inviting every friend he'd made throughout his travels. They soon found, however, that this was easier said than done. It took days to find a current address for Casey Groot, and they never found Todd Snap at all.

***

Meanwhile, Ash, along with Brock, were conversing with various guests. A bleach-blonde woman and a masked, violet-haired man approached the two, carrying small children about three years old.

"Congratulations, twe- Ash!" the woman said.

"Yes, congratulations!" the man agreed. "And thanks again for letting us into your Elite Four!"

"And for helping us get these new identities to protect ourselves from any remaining Team Rocket members," the woman added in a whisper.

"No problem, 'Will' and 'Karen,'" Ash replied, also in a whisper. "Or should I say Jessie and James?"

'Will' smirked. "Will and Karen will do fine, thank you," he said.

"Where's Meowth?" Ash inquired.

"Oh, he's back at home," said James. "We didn't want people to put two and two together."

"And who are these little cuties?" asked Brock, pointing to the children.

"This one is Ned," said Jessie, pointing to the boy.

"And this is Kelly!" said James, pointing to the girl.

"Aren't they the cutest?" asked Jessie.

"You and Misty are going to get pretty busy with kid-making soon, I suppose?" asked James.

"Uhhhhhh…" said Ash, a bit embarrassed.

"Ash," said his mother, walking up to him and Brock, "the ceremony is about to start. You and Brock need to get to the altar."

"Uh, right!" said Ash, relieved to be able to dodge James' question.

***

Ash and Brock stood on the altar. Professor Oak would be performing the ceremony. The organist began playing the tune that signaled the bride's coming: the "Bridal Chorus."

The doors opened and Misty, flanked by Dana, entered.

Misty's face was, as was tradition, covered by a veil. This was, in fact, Ash's least favorite tradition. He saw no point in hiding the bride's face.

As Misty reached the alter, May received a tap on her shoulder. It was Drew, who was sitting directly to the left of her.

"This is a horrible time," he said, "but I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Hold it in," she whispered to him.

"That's the problem," he said. "It's, ah, _number two_."

"Oh," said May. "In that case, go around the backs of the seats. There's a bathroom two doors down."

"Thanks," he said, and did so.

But Drew did not go to the bathroom. He ducked out the door and whipped out a walky-talky with a red "R" on its back.

"It's starting," he said.

"Excellent," wheezed a raspy voice on the other end. "Soon we will begin our attack. Ash Ketchum will rue the day he defied Team Rocket!"

Drew smirked. "Yes, Mr. Julian," he said.

* * *

Next Time: Oh, yeah, like I was gonna let that go off without a hitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests

Nero Julian had been waiting years for this day: the day he would have his revenge on Ash Ketchum. He had thought his plan out quite well, considered as many contingencies as possible, and had made plans to deal with those. This was the return of Team Rocket: it had to be a triumphant one. And what better day to get revenge on the Ketchum boy then at his wedding? Oh, this would be a day for Ketchum to remember, just not in the way he was expecting it to be. He checked his watch. It was time.

Meanwhile, inside, the ceremony was underway. Oak had just reached the part that read: "If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

At that point, there was a loud _bang _at part of the ceiling opened up above the altar. In the sky was a large jet plane that resembled a bird of prey. The plane was black and red, and standing on a rope ladder hanging from it was Nero Julian.

"I believe that this counts as an objection!" Nero laughed. "Hello again, Ash Ketchum! Remember me?"

"Nero," Ash growled. "What do you want?"

"You ruined my life," said Nero. "I think it's time to return the favor!" He pressed a button on his gauntlet and a metallic tendril extended from the plane and wrapped itself around Misty. It then hauled her up into the air. She screamed and slammed her fists on the tendril, to no avail.

"Misty!" Ash screamed. He, Dana, Brock, and Oak grabbed her leg, trying to pull her back down. But it was no use. All they got was her shoe, and Misty was lifted out of reach.

"No! Ash!" Misty cried, extending her arm downward in a desperate attempt to grab ahold of Ash.

Nero laughed. "Nice girlfriend you've got, Ketchum," he said. "I think I'll keep her!" He gave an awful grin. "Kenny! Drew!" he snapped. "There's no need for this deception anymore! Come on, we're leaving!"

Kenny and Drew, atop a Flygon, burst through the doors in the back of the room.

"Drew?!" said may, flabbergasted. "How do you know Nero Julian? And you too, Kenny?"

Drew laughed. "Isn't it obvious yet?" he said. "Me and Kenny are Team Rocket sleeper agents! We had you guys fooled the whole time, didn't we?"

"But…" May said, shocked, "h-how? How could you?"

Drew looked away. "Shut up, you imbecile," he said. "You were a fool for trusting me." And with that, he and Kenny sped off toward the jet.

"Goodbye, Ash Ketchum," Nero laughed. "I'll be sure to take _very_ good care of the girl, if you catch my drift. Gahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ash clenched his fists. "Fight me you coward!" he yelled. "And give Misty back!"

"Give her back?" said Nero. "Not a chance! She's mine now! Gahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" And with that, the ladder was raised up into the jet, which began flying away.

Ash dropped to his knees. "M-Misty…" he said weakly.

A few feet away, May did the same. "Misty…" she said. "No…. they took Misty… and Drew… he was… an agent…"

"Will" and "Karen" had more serious expressions on. "Well," said Karen, "Looks like Nero's making trouble."

"He'd better be prepared to receive some of his own, but doubled," added Will.

"We have to protect this wedding from further devastation!"

"And unite the twerps in matrimonation!"

"To protect the virtues of truth and love!"

"And follow that plane into the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Elites one and four, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Nero may as well surrender now; he doesn't stand a chance against _us _in a fight!"

"Meowth!" said the catlike Pokémon, popping out of Jessie's purse.

"Let's go, James!" said Jessie. "Begin operation 'Infiltrate the R-Bird!'"

"What about the kids?"

"There's no time! We'll have to take the with us, use the baby backpacks!"

"I'm not so sure…"

"They'll be fine! We need to save this wedding!"

***

"Ash?" said Brock. "Are you… okay?"

"Of course not," Ash snapped. "Why would I be okay?"

"I'm sorry," said Brock. "I was just asking."

"Stop bein' such a gloomy-pants!" Dana said to Ash.

"What?!" said Ash. "_How_?! My fiancée has just been kidnapped!"

"The jet's still in sight," said Dana. "And luckily for you, I still happen to have my Pokémon."

"So do I," said May.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"You, me, an' May will get onto that plane, and rescue Misty!" said Dana. "You in?"

Ash smiled. "Always," he said.

***

"You're a tough one," Nero said, pacing before the red-headed girl tied to the chair in front of him. "So far, none of our hypnotists or psychics have been able to alter your way of thinking. I really would like this little… affair to be consensual."

"If you brainwash someone into loving you, then it isn't 'consesnual,' dumbass," growled Misty.

Nero laughed. "You have spunk, girl," she said. "I like that in a woman. But I'm starting to think that you may have a bit too much spunk for your own good."

"You're just lucky I don't have any Pokémon with me," said Misty. "But once Ash arrives to save me, that won't be a problem."

"Gaaahahahahahhaha!" Nero chortled. "You think yourself some kind of damsel in distress, hoping that your Prince Charming will save you?"

"If I had my Pokémon, you'd be the damsel in distress around here, not me," said Misty. "But since I don't, I suppose that I'll just have to occupy that role."

"Forget it," said Nero. "Soon, we'll be in Pastoria, and then we'll be at sea. Ash isn't coming."

Misty grimaced. _Like hell he isn't,_ she thought. _You just wait and see._

* * *

Next Time: the infiltration begins as Ash, May and Dana enter the R-Bird! Meanwhile, Jessie, james, Meowth, and the junior Rockets do the same!


End file.
